My Fallen Angel
by GhostWishluvsLinkinPark
Summary: Tom's life is a living hell before Bill comes from the clouds one night. Will he be able to save Tom from his misery?


Authors Note: This is Bill's P.O.V! I hope you like it! Enjoy! XD

I was running home full of excitement and worry. I was finally paired up with him! The good thing is that I get to be with him, but the bad thing is that I have to talk to him, and worse is that he has to see me. "I'm not worthy for his eyes. I'm not." I cried as I ran.

"Hey! Look at this!" A man not far away said full of excitement.

"No way! Now we have the same gun!" Another guy cheered.

"Gun?" I thought. "This can't be good.

"How about a gun fight?" The first guy suggested.

"Yeah man!"The other guy cocked his gun. "And… Go!"

They shot mercilessly and they caught sight of me.

"What's up, Bill?" The first guy greeted, still shooting at his friend.

"Oh. Hey, Danny. Hey Jesse." I greeted nervously. How can I avoid this?

"Hey man, you better watch out! We don't want you hurt in our fight!" Jesse laughed as his hat was shot off.

"I don't want to get hurt either." I backed up a little. "Hey can you guys stop this? This is way too dangerous for any of us!"

"Naw man! This is too fun to quit!" Danny ducked as he almost got shot in the head.

"Yeah, Bill! You just have to duck from all these bullets!" Jesse squatted from a bullet that almost hit his chest.

"You're kidding me!" I sighed exasperated. "Well, if I almost get shot, I can always block it with my backpack. No, this is just too insane! I'm not gonna try to dodge bullets! Just cut it out for a little bit!"

They both sighed. "Okay!" They said in unison. They stopped the gun fight and waited for me too pass.

"Your majesty!" Danny sarcastically bowed down to me.

"Up yours, bitch!" I passed by the destroyed property that they shot up.

"Man, this looks so cool." Danny played with his gun as I was halfway pass. He tried twirling it around to look cool, but it flung up into the air. He quickly grabbed it, but accidentally pulled the trigger shooting me in my head. I laid there. Dead and bleeding.

"Dude! You killed Bill!" Jesse cried. "You fucking idiot! What are we gonna do?"

"I… I don't know, man." Danny was wide eyed and started to back up.

"Where are you going? We can't just leave him here!" Jesse picked me up. "Danny, we need to do something, man!"

Danny continued to back away. "I don't know, man. I don't know." He started to run. He was a fast runner.

Jesse failed to catch up. "Fine! Run! You coward! Run far away and leave our little friend here! He would've appreciated it too!" He started to cry. "You killed him! And you're running away! You're a coward! A coward!"

A blinding light started to shine on me. It pulled me away from my body, and I was being pulled into the clouds.

As I went higher, my back started to hurt. It was a harsh pain, and the next thing I knew something was growing from my back! It was killing me, and I heard cracks and stretching behind me. I was screaming in pain and I thought "This is all Danny's fault! If he was smarter, I wouldn't be in this damn situation!"As it was stretching the painful cracking noise got harsher. I thought it couldn't get any worse, but the pain tripled itself and it was just too much I can take. I thought I was exploding.

"This is it. I'm really finished." I thought. The things growing in my back started to move and had this very soft material grow over it. Its final cracks and stretching came powerfully making my breathless. Finally, a relief calmed my body and I felt my back. It felt strange and the things started to flap. They were wings! There was a tag on them. It read:

_Bill, I bet your wondering why your wings have black stains on them._

I looked at my wings, and they were stained with black. My beautiful wings were blackened!

_Well, every sin that you committed, your wings were stained. There is no way you can clean them. They are there for all eternity._

Just great! My wings are gonna be stained forever! There was something on the back.

_These wings act as a portal from Earth to Heaven. You can't use them for anything else. You can fly without them. I hope you have a peaceful afterlife._

"This can't be for real!" I gasped. I was hushed up by dark, black, matter splatting on my wings. All this is happening so fast! The next thing I know, I was falling. I was falling towards Earth, and I saw him. I saw him suffering to get by.

"Tom, I will save you from your misery. Trust me." My journey has started, and I'm not gonna fail.

End Note: Did you like it? I hope so! XD Feel free to comment! :)


End file.
